


Bad Reputation

by NotYourLoveMonkey



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourLoveMonkey/pseuds/NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is a playboy and Gotham's golden boy. Or at least that's what it seems. Ann Samuels has been burned by love and she hates both secrets and womanizers. He's looking for his next cover and she just wants to be left alone. It may seem like an impossible combination, but when life brings the two of them together, anything could happen. Post TDK, Bruce/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

Hi everybody! First thing that I want to say is that I'm a huge Batman fan, I've been writing this particular story in my native tongue (which is Spanish) but there aren't many readers there, so I decided to try and translate it so more people would enjoy it.

That brings me to my second point, I'm currently looking for a beta reader. I translated this on my own since I have a good English level, but I'm a little picky and I know some of the expressions and the grammar aren't perfect and I'd like to have someone help me with that.  This will be filled with typos because my freaking corrector kept trying to correct the text in Spanish when it was so obviously in English...

Nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy the story and if you feel like it, please leave me a review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing that you can recognize, I only own my OC Ann.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

A shift on the Gotham General Hospital's ER was always chaotic; it wasn't one of the city's most important hospitals for nothing. It should also be taken into account that it was a Saturday night and apparently the most pigheaded and stupid people had chosen to make their dumbest mistakes that very night.

Doctor Ann Samuels knew that very well, although it was her first time in the ER as a chief resident, which added a little extra stress to the situation. But Ann was always one to handle well those kinds of situations. Well, most of the times anyway.

While she was stitching an open eyebrow, caused by some dumbass who had decided that lighting firecrackers on a living room was a superb idea, she saw Jack White, her mentor and boss, with an angry expression on his face. She cursed quietly as she saw how he was looking for her in the crowded ER. She tried to act aloof and see if he didn't realize she was there, so she kept stitching in hopes of being ignored, but it was pointless. 3 seconds later, her boss was looking right at her disapprovingly, he was wearing a tux and the same angry face as before.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked him, clearly in a bad mood.

She stared at him trying to look innocent and without letting go of the needle with which she was stitching the poor guy. "Working?" Ann answered.

"Your shift ended an hour and a half ago." replied her boss, crossing his arms.

"I know! But the ER was bursting and I just couldn't leave." She tried to justify herself. "I'm chief resident now, remember? You promoted me!" she kept talking under the surprised look of her patient, who now realized she was wearing high heels and a little black dress under her white coat.

"Jamison is here to take your place. Ann, one of the most important qualities of a leader is knowing how and when to delegate." Said her boss, clearly irritated. "Besides, if I have to go to this insufferable nonsense to get funding then you're coming with me." He said, revealing the real reason for his pressuring her.

Ann grumbled and finished stitching up her patient. She made a gesture to Dorothy, one of her favorite nurses, so she could help him go through all the paperwork and back home to rest.

"Jack, you know I hate those stupid parties." she protested while walking to the locker room. "And I suck at them too; I've never been a good kiss-ass."

"Believe me, I hate them too but it comes with the promotion" he answered following her, as if he was afraid she'd run away again. "Have you really stitched an open eyebrow dressed like that? What if you got a stain on that dress?"

"It would have been terrible, you know, having to go back home and change. It would have gotten so late and there would have been no taxis available… So I would have ended up staying home instead of going to the party. A pity, huh?" said Ann, taking off her coat and hanging it on her locker.

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Look, it's really simple. We smile, shake some hands, eat some ridiculously tiny appetizers and then we come back and make fun of all the people." They started walking towards the exit and he could see how Ann wasn't entirely convinced. "Would you rather have stayed and done colonoscopies all night long?"

"Yes I would have." Ann answered, covering herself with an elegant jacket.

"You can't be serious!" Jack laughed.

"I hope that shows you the degree of commitment I have with tonight's event." The girl stood next to her boss' car, waiting for him to open it. "My feet already hurt like hell, and this hasn't even begun yet"

Jack used his key to open the car and when they both were seated, turned the engine on. The die was cast. "Maybe they would hurt less if you hadn't been checking on patients for more than an hour."

"You're right. When you're right, you're right." Ann replied, finally giving up the fight. She looked at Jack sitting next to her while he was driving to the damn benefit. He had always been her guide, ever since she arrived to Gotham General as an intern. With his paternal tone and with 57 years old, he was one of the best teachers the hospital had, and she wouldn't have gone the party if anyone other than Jack had asked her.

She was regretting it already.

* * *

When they arrived to the place where the benefit took place, a valet took Jack's car and politely invited them to go inside the building. Ann didn't stop chewing her lip through the never ending ride on the elevator. The party was in the attic. When the elevator doors opened, they reached what could only be described as a party nirvana, if you liked those kinds of parties of course. It was filled with people, the music rumbled and the waiters wouldn't stop serving food and drinks.

Ann soon took a glass of champagne from a tray, under the disapproving gaze of her boss. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip looking the other way. Her boredom was abysmal. The girl didn't like how the whole place reeked of false kindness. Everybody seemed happy and unable to not tell the world. There were some people from the hospital, but none of which she considered friends. They were merely acquaintances.

She sighed and stood right next to Jack during the whole night, glancing at each other knowingly whenever someone said something really dumb. Her feet were killing her and she just couldn't wait to take those damn shoes off. She missed her comfy hospital sneakers.

And then it happened. Ann, distracted, hadn't even realized that a small group of people had gathered around her until she heard her name being said by Jack, which made her turn around. And then she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

Her brain stopped for a second while she tried to process all the information, where she was, with whom and what she was supposed to be doing in that moment.

"This is doctor Ann Samuels, recently appointed chief resident." She heard how Jack introduced her but she was unable to look away from those deep eyes that were staring at her amusingly, as if they knew what they were provoking inside her. Jack looked at her a little surprised and smiled again. "This is Mister Bruce Wayne, Ann, one of our greatest benefactors and tonight's host."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor Samuels" said Bruce with a calm and sexy voice that got under Ann's skin quickly.

She smiled and shook his hand, trying not to look too stupid. "The pleasure is mine, Mister Wayne." she mumbled, not even sure how.

So this was Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most desired and rich playboy. His scandals were constantly appearing on the tabloids. Ann had known some of them because her best friend, Susie, was an unconditional fan of that kind of press, and particularly Bruce Wayne's. He was there with one of those ridiculous bimbos that went with him wherever he went.

She had seen pictures on some front pages, but she had to admit that man looked way better in person, more so when he was wearing a suit like that. She was sure he looked even better without it. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such an unhelpful thing and tried to get back to reality.

"What's your specialty, doctor Samuels?" asked and older woman next to her. She probably should know her name because Jack probably had mentioned it earlier, but her brain still refused to cooperate.

"I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon" she answered, all smiles, trying to put herself back together.

"So hearts are your thing, right?" asked Bruce Wayne, who appeared to be having the time of his life.

She tilted her head, surprised by the question. "I guess you could say that."

He smirked "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

The alarms on Ann's head all went on at the same time. Was he flirting? With her? When he had his arm around that stupid bimbo's waist? She started getting angry and that anger begun to destroy her starstruckness state.

She laughed a little bit, ironically. "If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" and she left, leaving the conversation at its most interesting point and his boss astonished.

She got inside the bathroom just in case some of those people were still looking at her. Once inside, surrounded by rich women and pneumatic bimbos like Wayne's date, she started getting really angry.

Going to that party had definitely been an atrocious idea. That stupid incident had done nothing but remind her of Jeremy, or Jeremy "the bastard" Jenner, as Susie and her were calling him now. He was also very handsome and had also some very unfortunate tendencies, such as flirting with pretty girls (sometimes he went even further) anytime Ann wasn't around, which had ended their three year relationship almost 9 months ago, leaving Ann brokenhearted and still trying to find herself again, which wasn't easy since she had to see the bastard almost every day at work.

Did she have some sort of sign on her face? Was that it? Did she look like the kind of girl someone could try to score with while having another one practically sticking her tongue in their ear? She knew Bruce Wayne's bad reputation with women and maybe he would have succeeded with anybody else, but he had found a tough cookie. Ann was already 27 and she was strong and independent, or at least that's what she thought. Maybe she was sending the world whole lot different signals.

Anyway, she tried to calm herself and after some deep breaths, she convinced herself that the whole world wasn't against her. She left the loo but then was unable to find Jack again in the crowd. She walked through the room trying to look for him, but she just couldn't find him. After a while, she got tired of answering stupid questions from stupid people so when she found a little door open to the terrace she didn't think twice. The heat had started to get to her, and her feet were killing her.

Surprisingly, the terrace was empty, so after looking at both sides to check no one else was coming, she sat down on a bench next to a little fountain and took her shoes off her feet, letting out a small moan of relief as she did so.

She massaged her little feet and felt how the tension slowly abandoned her body until a voice startled her.

"Am I interrupting?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and found herself alone with Gotham's golden boy, Bruce Wayne, sans blonde bimbo this time. Why did these things have to happen to her? Without Jack there to control her sharp tongue, she would surely end up insulting him and losing the funding for the hospital.

"Of course not" she said, trying to sound normal.

He smiled on her direction and she was thankful to be seated, because she was sure her knees were weakening. How the hell did he manage to do that? Was that even legal?

She observed how Bruce Wayne sat next to her and stared at her bare feet with an expression both amused and incredulous. She could barely believe what was happening so she tried to fill the silence with the first thing that came to her mind. "Where's your date, Mister Wayne?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tiffany? Oh, I think she was talking to an oncologist, I'm not sure" he answered nonchalant, "and please, don't call me Mister Wayne, it's just Bruce." he told her with that stupid and perfect smile that made her defenses melt by the second.

"Alright… Bruce" said Ann, feeling the instinct of running away and closing the door behind her.

"Much better. Ann, isn't it?" asked Bruce curiously. She nodded and he kept talking "It's a beautiful name"

"Thank you" answered her, feeling defensive.

"You're very welcome." Bruce Wayne then shut up and stared at the view. Gotham's night was dark but the city was full of lights, which made it all the more beautiful. Ann didn't know how to act so she shut up as well and looked at the view as well, trying to imitate him. "It can be intimidating, huh?" he broke the silence and turned to look at her. "The people I mean".

"Intimidating is not the word I would use to describe them" she replied.

"Really?" Bruce seemed to be really amused. "Then what word would you use?"

"I don't know, maybe… annoying" Ann's true personality surfaced, she was unable not to be herself for more than fifteen minutes. "Boring… Stupid?" she kept counting, who suddenly realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you or your friends. It's just that I don't feel comfortable in here."

Bruce laughed "I'm not insulted, and they're not my friends" he answered soothingly.

Then Ann looked at him in the eyes and she could almost glimpse a little boy, innocent and sweet, who just wanted someone to hold his hand to cross the street.

"Oh" answered her, not really knowing what else to say. "In that case, I stand by what I just said"

That comment brought another smile to Bruce's face. "How long have you worked in the Gotham General?"

"Almost six years" she answered, letting herself go with the flow of the conversation.

"Six years and you're already chief resident?" he asked with admiration. "You must be really good at what you do"

"I don't really know how I got the promotion, it came as a surprise, but…" she stopped talking and he could almost see her wince in pain.

"What?"

"We lost a lot of great people after the explosion, a lot of doctors left the Hospital, some of them even left town." She confessed, going back to that horrible day.

He stood silent for a second "I'm sorry for reminding you of that day"  _And myself_  he thought, a lot of things came back to his mind when he remembered that particular day.

"It's okay, you didn't know" she smiled a true smile for the first time that night.

That comment made him smile too, the billionaire chose that moment to slightly brush her face, he had seen a rebel curl of her hair out of place and he took it between his fingers and put it behind her ear.

The intimate gesture made Ann stand up abruptly and walk away from Bruce Wayne as if he had the plague.

"I'm sorry…" said Bruce.

"No, don't apologize, Mister Wayne." she interrupted, distancing herself from him. "Listen, I know all about your reputation, I know what you must be thinking and I'm really flattered that you chose to grant me with you magnificent presence tonight," she said unable to hide her sarcasm anymore. "But I'm not that kind of woman, okay? So don't waste any more time on me, I'm sure you'll get much more from any other woman tonight."

Bruce Wayne, contrary to what she had thought, still smiled "Ann…"

"Ann!" shouted Jack White, entering the scene as if he was her own knight in shining armor. "Do you want to leave?" asked him casually.

She sighed with relief "Yes, please" she turned around to look at Wayne "I have to leave, thank you for the party and everything" she said, putting her shoes back on her feet and leaving after Jack faster than the speed of light.

Bruce then stood on the balcony, on his own, reliving what had happened just a few seconds ago. And then he just laughed a little bit. That…That had been like a breath of fresh air to his boring and monotonous social life. He went back to the party and decided to keep up appearances for a little while longer. Then he left with Alfred and his real night begun.

* * *

Thoughts? ;)


End file.
